Dog
Dog is one of the main characters in the Disney XD TV show, Right Now Kapow. He is voiced by Michael Blaiklock. *" Name: Various *" Objective: Security. *" Appeared and last: Victory Speech, Forces of darkness *" Allies: Moon, Diamond, Sweet, Plant, Ice Cream Right Now Kapow *" NO" Victory Speech/Magic chair" *" Um Soldado sem nome" *" Apareceu : Víctory Speech *" Alinhamento : Neutro Um soldado aparece ao lado da multidão *" Um Aventureiro com cadeira" *" Personality : Coragem,Normal, Aventureiro *" Apareceu : Victory Speech,Dragon riders,Forces of Darkness Um aventureiro é visto com seus amigos (Candy,Plant,Ice Cream,Plant) até o bruxo avisar sobre o tesouro e representando as armas e exceto com a cadeira e pede que sai. Quando luta com o Dragão de 4 cabeças e tenta ir com a cadeira atrasando e chega tarde e o bruxo pede que continue. No final, Um aventureiro 2° (Ice cream) usa pra pegar um tesouro até o bruxo levar e cadeira e ouve uma festa rolando e pede que as aguias ataca. *" No" Mestre da Pancada/Preso no Poço" Um agente de lutador aparece na frente anunciando. *" Cara Preso no Poço" *" Objetivo : Sair do Poço (Mas falhou) *" Apareceu : Preso no Poço Um cara fica preso no poço e pede a garota com laço de rosa (Diamond) ajuda mas ela acha Que é o poço falante e pede um desejo e ele finge mas não acredita e sai muito o desgosto. Um cara ouve a Julieta (Candy) procura o Romeu e finge mas falha. No final, Garota de macacão (Plant) aparece e tenta prender no poço que confunde o fantasma e ela pula no poço e acha o laptop molhado. Não se sabe o que aconteceu depois será que morreu de fome e não foi resgatado. Lista de papéis na temporada 1 *" No " Victory Speech/Magic chair" *" Nicky *" Personality : Maneiro,Relaxado, Normal, Diferente *" Apareceu : Victory Speech,Shorts *" Última Aparição : Assimilar *" Família : Mãe sem nome (Candy) o garoto de boné vermelho ficando frustado de competir com a sombra do seu irmão. *" Policial sem nome 2° *" Aparição : Victory Speech *" Não Gosta : violação, Ladrão, Um policial está no parque e vê uma mulher (Planta) violando a lei de Pisar na grama e chuta em raiva. Um jogador é detonado. Um zipper tenta abrir a porta de zipper mas quebra e pede as crianças ir. Um minion da múmia não estende de questão e zomba da múmia que acorda. Eugene está pilotando no cinema quando anuncia sobre o filme. Um prisioneiro vê o fugindo. Um juiz informando e mandar uma menina (doce) na prisão. Um menino está jogando com a menina com invisí-bola. *" No " Bash Master/Preso no poço " um agente de lutador (Ice cream) anuncia. O policial prende um Jimmy o queijudo Maloney (lua). Um cozinheiro assina quando o Chef (Sorvete) mostra. Um cara de para quedas salta com a moça mas voa no espaço. Um escoteiro escuta a história da lenda mas é real. *" Cachà do Boliche *" Ocupação : Gerente de Boliche *" Alinhamento : Neutro Um gerente de boliche anuncia a destruição. Um menino é acertado na guerra de comida. *" Um Príncipe sem nome *" Apareceu : Preso no Poço e Assimilate *" Interesses : Uma princesa (Plant) *" Não Gosta : Mau Hálito da Princesa Um príncipe beija a princesa (Planta) mas finge que está dormindo muito a preocupação do princípe e faz com que ela beija com ele e sai com ele. *" No " R & B/ A esfringe " um pai sem querer destrói arvore que irá construir. Um aluno é visto. Um aluno de karatê faz nenhuma fala. Um policial e seu parceiro estão na van vigiando os ladrões das ordens do seu chefe (Planta) mas descobri que está trazendo coisas de festas no armazém e os dois vão indo. *" No " Cena do crime/Os corpulentos " *" Um anunciador sem nome *" Apareceu : Cena do crime e Babás um anunciador anuncia o campo de carro lobisomem e descobri que carros estão infectados. Um aluno siga o significado da bola. O anunciador anuncia a confusão e começa a loucura. Um jogador falha em várias vezes. *" O flautista/Monster House Roommate" Um médico pede que o vampiro (Lua) beba o sangue mas ele nega e tem uma breve conversa e tira doação de sangue e fica louco e come cookies. Um velho arranha o quadro e anuncia a ideia. *" Chefe da empresa *" Ocupação : Chefe da empresa *" Personality : Inaceitável,,Grosso,Normal *" Aliados : empregados (Candy,Diamond,Ice Cream, Moon,Dog) *" Apareceu : Truth or dare e Company Teamwork Chefe conta aos empregados sobre a teoria de Doug. um gerente de arte mostra a especialista de arte sobre a beleza de artes e vê um ladrão (doce) congelado e ela pede a compra lo. *" " Truth or dare/Sir Anthony" *" Um cara de chapéu *" Apareceu : Truth or dare/Casa Mal assombrada *" Alinhamento : Neutro Um visitante é visto na multidão do aeroporto. Um chefe fica frustado do guaxinim e tenta espantar mas ele ameaça ler o diário e é obrigado a contratar lo e Stacey confirma e chefe está no argumento e demite e grita que está tendo um dia normal. Após ser demitido, um chefe vive como desabrigado. *" Um vilão sem nome *" Personality : Malvado,Preocupado,Animado,Grosso *" Não Gosta : Estragos,Ninguém Acredita você *" Apareceu : Truth or dare e Baseland Secret Um vilão tenta contar pra seus vilões (Diamante e lua) sobre o poder de mente do herói (Sorvete) mas os dois não acreditem nele. Vendo ele triste, o herói acredita e usa seu poder pra te libertar e derruba os dois e agradeça por Libertar. Um menino faz o ônibus estourar e recusa ir a escola. Um visitante ler o ditado do biscoito errado. Um crítico de cinema é substituído e informa mas vai indo errado. Um bebê possui o poder de esconder e dormi. Um ladrão descobri um ouro sumido e causa ele e os outros ladrões atacar a lider (Diamante). Category:Male characters Category:Main Character Category:Main characters Category:Right Now Kapow Characters Category:Male